Project : O M E G A
by Mei Fire
Summary: An unwanted chaotic project is released from what were one of the most unbreakable seals in Omega, and now it's back for vengance. A gang of adventurers planned to visit Omega Sector, but it turns out they'll have to fight instead of relax...
1. Chapter 1

**MeiFire: **First maplestory fic o.o

**Disclaimer: **Maplestory rightfully belongs to Nexon n' Wizet.

**Claimer!: **Ahaha, yeah..I own Taalia, Aria, Horvic, and Calvin, and the er...Project. If any of these names are SIMILAR or IDENTICAL to anyone's ign or whatever, it's a honest coincidence.

If I write (sp) next to the word, that means I'm not certain about how it's spelled. This program doesn't have a spelling corrector, so I gotta deal with the mistakes myself.

* * *

_**Project : O M E G A**_

_**"Alert! All personel form at Chamber Level Infinity, Sector C!" **_The speakers blasted throughout Omega Sector. _**"I repeat, All personel form at Chamber Level Infinity, Sector C!" **_It droned.

Hundreds of soldiers scrambled through the halls of Omega Sector. Soldiers in the barracks tumbled out of bed and desperatly put on their uniforms, loading their guns. Everyone was in a state of panic, because they all know.

Chamber Level Infinity seals only the deadliest lifeforms.

---

"I was thinking," She twirled a loose strand of hair, "Why are we heading for Omega?"

A teen boy frowned at his friend's question. "I told you that I wanted to visit someone..."

The boat rumbled as it was soaring though the endless dark night, lit by luminous stars and the moon. The twilight has shown its magnificent beauty, its light piercing though the night. "Someone, huh?" The female cleric furrowed her eyebrows. "Why at night though?" The boat rocked as it passed clouds. "I had a feeling the weather will get worse tomorrow, so I wanted to get to Omega as soon as possible."

"Another one of your 'feelings?' " An archer casted a glare at her warrior friend. "Do you really think your 'warrior instincts' are gonna be right about _this _time?"

"They're not instincts! It's just a hunch!"

"Pfft, right."

"Taalia, what's your problem?!" The warrior's brown eyes flared with annoyance. Taalia only flicked her burnt brown hair in responce.

"Taalia and Horvic, sittin' in a tree," The assassin teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He ended the song with smooching noises.

Both the hunter and fighter shot glares at Calvin's mockery, but he only laughed in response.

"What? I can just imagine Taalia with a baby carriage---"

"That'll have your head laying in there!" Aria back-slapped the assassin. He turned around and gave a flirtious glance with his raven black eyes. "C'mon baby, you know you lo--"

**Bam!**

The assassin was knocked out from Aria's staff. The cleric shot numerous deadly glares with her red eyes as she sat back on her green Relaxer. "Why did we bring him along in the first place?" She twitched in annoyance as she got back to twirling her smooth, blood red caspia hair.

---

Soldiers surrounded the chamber entrance, guns loaded. Snipers covered up the upper parts of the room, Captains shouted orders as personel were still pouring through the titanium room.

"Move it, move it!"

As everyone was about to reach Chamber Infinity, the room started to vibrate as something continuously kicks and punches the huge steel safe. Soldiers stared wide-eyed in fear as the safe was being dented by the angered project.

"Ready your guns!" Commanders boomed.

Soldiers cocked their guns and aimed at the door, each nervously sweatting, some losing their aim, others cried silently in fear.

**Boom!**

"Three..."

**Crash! **The seals shuddered as it tried to prevent it from getting out. Chains jerked and cluttered together as the force of the project made the seal collapse.

"Two..." The Head Commander's voice started to crack a little.

**BAM! **The gigantic steel door started to fall, soldiers yelped as the backed off. The door fell with a large thud, there stood a girl, no older than eighteen, with blood dripping at the tips of her fingers. Her dark magenta eyes were seen as lifeless with her faded purple hair.

"FIRE, FIRE!" Everyone regained from shock at the Commander's voice and started shooting rapidly at the unknown project. It simply dodged all of the bullets, faster than the bullet itself. Bullets were flying everywhere, richoteing(sp) off the walls.

"DAMN IT, EVERYONE PULL IT TOGETHER! FIRE AT THAT **GIRL**!"

Personel re-aimed at the unwanted project. Some soldiers aimed, shaking in fear and throwing their aim off balanced. Others shot randomly in complete and utter fear. Everyone was twisted in horror as project OMEGA continued its homicide, killing countless of helpless soldiers in one sweep. OMEGA swiftly swam through the crowd of chaos, followed by lifeless bodies of soldiers falling right behind OMEGA. She, as in the project, looked at all the bullets flying and fearful soldiers. OMEGA looked everywhere with her lifeless deep magenta eyes.

"What's...This...?" Her voice sounded lifeless, just like her eyes. But there was a sense of guilt hidden in her delicate voice. She looked at a soldier who was aiming his gun right at her head, his eyes. They had water...He tried to keep a steady aim, but he just stood there in mute horror. OMEGA couldn't understand the emotion, the robotic system inside her refused to analyze it.

OMEGA ran off, leaving all the chaos and disorder behind her. She looked at her shakey hands, which was coated with oozing fresh blood.

"What's fear?"

---

"Can't.Take it. Booored," Calvin moaned as if he was in agony. He carved random doodles onto the wooden planks of the boat. Horvic gave a glance at his doodles, but he was surprised that none of them were doodles. They were random words and phrases like : "I'm bored.","If you see this, then...Nothing special will happen," and finally "Aria, I love you baby!"

The warrior just sat there for a moment, staring at the last phrase the assassin wrote. He shook his head and just sat on his lime green relaxer chair.

_"Hope Aria doesn't see that," _Horvic thought sympathetically as he glanced at his cleric friend. The cleric, Aria, tugged onto the neck of the red anakarune (sp) in annoyance and glared at a fly buzzing around. She swatted at it and kept casting death glares at the insect with her deadly blood red eyes. Aria gave out a huff of frustration and took out a korean fan. Horvic sat up and looked at the fan in interest.

"Aria, what are you gonna do--" Without warning, Aria smacked the fly with her fan with all her might, cutting off Horvic's sentence, and she grinned in victory.

That cleric is certainly someone **not **to mess around with.

Sadly, Calvin doesn't know that.

Taalia furrowed her eyebrows and pinched ner nose. "That is _gross_!"

Aria shrugged and acted cool about it. "I had to do something about it..."

"Nasty!"

Calvin came up to Aria and grinned like the pervert he is. "Aria, want a kiss?"

"That was out of the blue," Horvic pointed out. Aria gave one of her famous death glares at Calvin. "Stay.The hell. Away."

"Alright, alright!" Calvin stepped back a bit in defeat. "By the way, are we there ye---" The boat rumbled as it started to land onto the lego like terrain.

"Oh yeah, Omega here we come!"

* * *

**MeiFire: **I got really bored and lost my motivation on writing the rest, so I'll just split this chapter in half. If I'm ever motivated and not on MapleStory rotting my life away, I'll update...

By the way, this chapter REALLY expressed Aria's character, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**MeiFire: **Hi.

**Disclaimer: **...(cries)

**RandomPerson: **(Passes by and looks at Mei) -sigh-. People are always in denial these days.

**AnotherDisclaimer: **"Breaking the Habit" rightfully belongs to the band "Linkin Park".

* * *

_"Guys? Hey...Where is everyone?"_

_Hali roamed around aimlessly in the hallways of Omega Sector. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty building. "Colonel Porter? Sergent Flanner? Anyone?"_

_**"Private Forester, please report to the Main Council Room," **__The megaphones bursted. __**"I repeat, Private Forester, please report to the Main Council Room. That is all," **__A faint 'click' was heard when the Head Commander placed back the phone down. Hali picked up her pace through the metallic hallways. Her beautiful light blonde hair flew gently as she ran a bit faster. She made a quick turn and accidently bumped into someone. Someone who was apparently holding a cup of coffee._

_Everything went flying as both the stranger and Hali fell down onto the hard metallic floor. "Ow!" Hali yelped as her butt landed flat onto the floor._

_That type of impact isn't pretty, people._

_"I---I'm so sorry..." Hali sat up to see Colonel Porter on the floor as well, a cup of spilled coffee by his side. Hali sighed in relief that the coffee didn't burn her superior. The Private stood up and helped up Colonel Porter up._

_"I'm sorry, sir!" Hali saluted to her superior. Colonel Porter brushed off the dust or whatever off his pants and looked up. His brown eyes just looked into Hali's deep magenta ones in mute horror. He tried uttering something, but he shut his mouth. He held out his hand._

_Hali looked at John Porter's hand in confusion. "Wh-wha?"_

_"I'm sorry but..." He whispered and gestered with his hand. "Your badge."_

_"My badge? But I don't understa---"_

_"You're no longer under my wing now, Hali," Hali was confused. Why did he want her ranking badge? Why did he address her with her first name?_

_"You're skyrocketing up the ranks," John said. He tried to sound happy. Hali smiled, but had a hint of doubt. "Really?" She looked down to the floor and sighed. "I'm gonna miss the missions you assign to me John."_

_"Just...Be careful, okay?" Hali nodded in agreement, and handed John her badge willingly. "See you later!" Hali smiled, and ran off, her eyes filled with happiness. John gulped, guilty in the lie he just told._

_"If only you knew..." He gripped onto Hali Foster's badge, and couldn't help but let out a tear._

---

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again.

---

_**Main Council Room**_

_"So, you're here, Miss Forester..." One of the Head Scientists adjusted his wide circle framed eye glasses._

_"Eh heh, I guess I am..." Hali replied nervously._

_"We've noticed that you completed numerous missions, successfully I might add," The Chief Commander frowned, "and yet you're still a __Private__?" Hali looked down at her feet and fidgited(sp). "Yes sir..." The Chief Commander furrowed his eyebrows. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"_

---

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

---

_Several of the Head Council Members of Omega looked at the Chief Commander in confusion. Each of them muttered to one another, with Hali looking at them in curiosity. "Is there...Something the matter, Great Council?" Hali silently noted that the name of the council was too cliched. Everyone laid their eyes back to our Hali Forester._

---

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,  
Tonight.

---

_"We're gonna have to give you a big, whopping promotion for your amazing performance!" The Chief smiled. Everyone looked around in confusion yet again. The Council started to mutter to each other yet again, and Hali was becoming confused by The Council's dissagreement._

---

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before.  
I had no options left again...

---

_"Sir," Someone cried out from the numerous crowd in The Council. "Chief Commander of all Omega, didn't you suggest to make Hali Forester into an android soldier?" The Council all stared in shock at the lowest ranking Head of the Council. The guy gulped in guilt as Hali just stood there in a pure mix of horror and fright. The Chief simply grinned maliciously._

_"I'm afriad, dear Hali Forester," His wicked grin spread wider, "You know too much."_

---

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused.

---

_The Chief picked up the phone and yelled out throughout Omega Sector. __**"Attention, all personel! Hali Forester is planning to destroy our HQ! I repeat, Hali Forester is planning to destroy our HQ! I want her alive..." **__The Chief smiled wickedly. __**",or dead."**_

---

I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way.  
I'll never be alright.  
So, I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit,  
Tonight!

---

_Hali ran as fast as her legs could carry throughout the metallic hallways of Omega Sector. Red sirens blasted its loudest and shown its deadly red lights. Hali panicked as she dashed from corridor to corridor, looking for an escape. Each route led from dead end to dead end, and Hali was loosing her breath. Her legs slowed her down as she tried to escape the last possible way she knows. She skidded to a hault when she saw her own friend, Jane Flanner, blocking the exit._

---

I'll paint it on the walls,  
'Cause I'm the one at fault.  
I'll never fight again.  
And this is how it ends...

---

_"Jane!" Hali cried in happiness and yet confusion. Was her friend going to help her escape, or kill her on the spot?_

_"Hali..." She looked at her own friend, then she placed her hand on the identity scanner, which made the solid steel door open its seal, and out there was the darkness, with only the twilight lighting Omega's fields._

_"Please Hali...Run away from here as fast as you can," The brunette urged her fugitive friend to the door, who in return gave a confused look. "But why? Won't your rank be jepordized(sp) for this?" Jane looked at Hali with her innocent blue eyes. "I don't care about my rank anymore..." She whispered. "You're my friend."_

---

I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream.  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean.

---

_"You gotta escape now," Jane warned. "They haven't set up the emergency night security outside yet, and John is still redirecting the soldiers from this place." Hali nodded and gave a quick goodbye hug to her own friend. "I...I'm gonna miss you...," They both let go, "And say bye to John for me, will you?"_

---

I don't know how I got this way,  
I'll never be alright.  
So, I'm breaking the habit...

---

_Jane nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. "Go, now!" Hali ran without hesitation, letting the cool midnight breeze fly past her. She grimaced at the thought of being a fugitive, but she let her legs keep her running away from Omega Sector._

---

I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit...

---

_The stars and the moon beamed through the thick darkness, and reflected onto the early morning dew. Hali huffed for air and looked back at the Omega Sector. It seemed so far away, yet she can see that the spotlights were flying wildly everywhere, and they were sure to launch helicopters to find her. She went back to running away from the chaotic place, and headed for Eos Tower. Her heart raced wildly as she heard someone cry:_

_"There she is!"_

---

Tonight...

---

* * *

**MeiFire: **Dang, this was fun to write!

**Note: **This was my first time throwing in a song into any of my stories, and the song was suppose to express Hali's feelings towards the military. If it didn't work, then...I SUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**MeiFire: **Hey.

**Thanks to all of those invisible readers out there! Even though you don't leave a small review, I'm glad you dropped by and read this. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: **...(sobs in a corner)

* * *

"So here's Eos Tower..." Aria crossed her arms as all four of them scanned the tower from top to bottom. The mighty golden yellow lego tower stood high above, and you could've sworn the top of the tower was touching the very sun. Calvin let out a lower whistle as he shaded his eyes with his hand.

"Damn, it's been a while since I climbed down that rickety old thing!"

"Yeah yeah..." Taalia dug into her pale messenger bag and drew out four small aquamarine colored capsules. The symbol of Omega Sector was labeled on the small device. "Everyone get's one and one only."

The cleric, assassin, and warrior each took one of the capsules, and held it in their hand.

"Er, well?" Aria tapped her foot impatiently as she gripped onto the small capsule. "What are we suppose to do with _these_?"

"Oh yeah, just squeeze it until it shatters, then the particles inside will teleport you to the destination it's designed to take you!" The archer chirpped out with pride.

"And you know all of thise _how_?"

"...I study..." Taalia mumbled.

"No use just standing here," Horvic interrupted. He gripped onto the capsule, and it shattered into a hundred particles, just like Taalia described. The sun's light reflected onto the water-like particles as it spun around Horvic at break-neck speed. Each of them started glowing into a bright neon blue as they continued to circle around Horvic. The warrior became more and more transparent then dissapeared into a cyan blur. Aria and Calvin stared wide-eyed at where Horvic once stood. Taalia simply smiled with pride.

"We'll, we better follow him!" Taalia shattered her capsule, and the same particles bursted out, spinning around the archer, and she dissapeared in a cyan blur of light. Aria and Calvin followed suit.

"I haven't been here longer than I thought..." Calvin mumbled before he was teleported off his feet.

---

Horvic's brown eyes scanned the field right outside Omega Sector, waiting for the rest of his companions. Several Mateon scooted here and there, raising their laser guns at random passing adventurers. Novices looked in fright at the alien and scurried inside quickly, hoping not to be fried by one of the Mateon's lasers. Advanced magicians, thieves, warriors, and bowman simply shrugged off the newb like monster and ran off to one of the other alien infested fields. Horivc sighed and tried his luck inside.

"I wonder where they are..." he mumbled. Horvic was about to pass the second gate when a guard blocked his path with his gun.

"Sorry kid, can't allow ya here." The soldier was chewing on bubble gum, looking stupidly at Horvic. The soldier's helmet was crooked, and he had a mean-yet-stupid look on his face. "You'll have to wait here. A project got loose inside, and we don't want anyone hurt."

Horvic frowned at this news. "But my friends might be in there!"

"Still can't let you in..."

The warrior's brown eyes were filled with worry. He lifted up his Serpent's Tounge. "I can take care of myself."

The solder stared wide-eyed at the blood-red spear. "I guess you can take care of yourself."

Horvic smiled as the soldier placed his hand on the panel, the metallic doors opening slowly. "Hurry up, kid," He said, "and be careful!"

Horvic nodded and ran passed the second gate. The soldier sighed and placed his hand on the panel again. The metallic gate slowly closed, and the soldier muttered:

"He's dead."

---

Taalia landed on one of the gigantic, towering buildings. With her pure fear of heights, she automatically screamed.

"OHMYGOSH!" She screamed in terror. "Somebody GET ME DOWN!"

---

Horvic looked around in a panic. "Taalia? Where are you?!" He heared his archer friend's cry. Being Horvic, he panics for any friend.

Even if they're pain in the ass.

---

Aria was a lucky one, and you could swear she's showing off on how she lands.

She gracefully landed onto the ground, near the military vehicles. Aria surveyed the area with her crimson blood eyes. She spotted her orange haired warrior friend running around, panicked. The cleric chuckled as she watched Horvic run around, shouting Taalia's name.

"The guy loves her," She muttered under her smile. Aria walked towards Horvic.

"Hey moron! Over here!"

---

Calvin was having the time of his life.

He landed near a medical tent, and you know what he's thinking.

Female nurses.

The assassin grinned and fixed his hair under his Dark Identity, checked his breath, and walked into the medical tent. Just what he predicted.

Nurses.

---

Horvic looked from where he heared Aria's voice, and saw his cleric friend waving as she walked towards him. "Oh thank God, I just heared Taalia screamed and I can't find---" Aria cut him off by pointing up to a very, very, tall tower. It stood up, almost touching the sky like Eos Tower. Taalia looked down, and almost lost her balance completly.

"H-help?"

"I'm coming!" Horvic yelled in response. He left his spear on the ground, then started climbing up the ladder, with Aria still standing on solid ground. Her eyes looked at the scene in amusement. _"Kind of reminds me of this fairytale about a girl with long hair and some sort of knight...Forgot what it was called. At least Horvic isn't a pervert," _Aria stopped in her thought and smirked. _"Speaking of perverts, wonder where Calvi---"_

"Wazzap?" A certain obnoxious voice yelled.

_"Never mind..." _Aria sighed. "Just wait for Horvic to get Taalia and we'll head for the Military Base.

"Why are we heading _there_?" Calvin asked curiously. "Isn't that place personel only?"

"Eh, Horvic was granted free entrance because a friend works there, and apparently that friend got a big promotion, but I don't know what rank."

"Oh...So what's he doing now again?"

Aria sighed in frustration at Calvin's stupid question. "I already told you, Horvic is fetching Taalia because she's too much of a wimp to endure heights!" The cleric roared.

"Whoa...You know..." The perverted assassin gave a grin and looked at Aria. "You look _hot _when you're angry." He winked, and Aria only gave a groan of annoyance.

"Horvic, hurry up and get Taalia down here!" Aria yelled impatiently. _"I don't wanna be stuck with this perverted ass for too long..." _She added.

"Hey, wanna guess where I ended up?"

"Uh, the security hounds?" Aria hoped.

"Nope! I landed near a medical tent, with all these hot nurses!"

"I'm guessing you only checked them out and didn't do anything?"

"...Dang it, how didja know?"

"It's hard to _not _notice how a pervert acts," Aria gritted her teeth and casted death glares at Calvin, but he didn't get the message. Instead, he looked at the female cleric pervertedly again.

"So you were checking me out?"

**BANG! **Aria whacked Calvin at the back of his head with her Evil Wings. Hard. The guy landed onto the ground with a loud thud, and the cleric's blood red eyes were flaring with anger. With a 'humph', she turned away, back facing Calvin. He smirked, and before he lost focus, he whimpered:

"Yeah, she totally digs me!"

* * *

**MeiFire: **I love screwing around with Aria and Calvin. (snickers) Horvic and Taalia are next for torture! 


End file.
